


The Conquests of Norman Reedus

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: The Conquests of Sweethearts [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Cheating, Drunken fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Mistakes, Norman Reedus smut, One Night Stands, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Prostitution, RPF, Smut, The Walking Dead RPF - Freeform, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: We all know Norman loves the ladies, and the ladies of course love Norman, but will one of Norman’s conquests be the one to conquer him?-Side story to Anytime, Sweetheart





	1. Keagan

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to any of the people mentioned in this work of fiction. Please don't post my work anywhere.

****"Next!" the photographer called, my anxiety rising upon realizing I was the next he was refering too.  
  
_'holy fucking shit Keag, keep it together.'_  
  
   I was bouncing in my converse,wringing my hands as I stepped forward to meet the man I'd been waiting for.   
  
   "Hey there gorgeous, don't be nervous." He rasped sweetly, extending his arm out for me to take his hand. 

* * *

   I gulped as I reached out my shaking appendage to clasp my small palm into his much larger one, almost tripping over my feet as I felt him pull me forward, his massive arms encasing my small frame into a hug. 

  
   "Any pose you want in particular, hon?" He asked with kind eyes and a smile, making my heart skip a beat at the sight of his pretty white teeth.  
  
   "Uh....Um....Yeah, Uh, Can you pretend to kiss my cheek? Obviously I get you don't want to have to actually kiss me, germs and stuff, but just pretend?"   
  
   "Sure, sounds good. What's your name?" He asked as he positioned himself beside me, one arm thrown over my shoulders as I wrapped my own around his waist  
  
   "Kea-Keagan." I stuttered when I tilted my head up to see him staring down at me with with a glint in his blue irises.  
  
   "Pretty name for a pretty girl, I like it." He drawled, smirking at feeling me shutter in his grasp. The photographer readied his camera and Norman leaned in for the pretend kiss.  
  
Except he didn't pretend.  
  
   His hand wrapped around my shoulder quickly snaked itself around the curve of my neck during the last 2 seconds of the photographer's count down, him turning my head in the direction of his face and pressing his lips to mine as the camera flashed. My eyes instantly widened in surprise and a gasp escaped my lips before I could even process what was occurring. He pulled away and let a grin slide a cross his mouth at my reaction, the handler pulling me away from him before I even had time to blink.   
  
   "See ya 'round" he called out, lifting an arm to cup his mouth to extend the boom of his voice.  __  
__  
'What in the flying fuck just happened'

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by gokhangulcay](http://tmblr.co/ZIlJ2g2PQ29pk)

   I had my bike stopped at a red light on the Vegas strip that same night, on my way to work, when another bike pulled up beside me and revved his engine. I turned my helmeted head towards the direction of the noise to see the pretty Harley Davidson sparkling against the neon lights of the city. Sitting upon her was a buff-looking man in a dark dress shirt and tie with his sleaves rolled to his forearms.   
__  
'Which are fucking hot as all fuck, by the way.' __  
  
   He revved his engine again when he cocked his head towards me and saw me looking at him behind my sunglasses. Giggling as I did so, I returned the favor to him, The sound of my fast little Suzuki higher pitched than the growl of the cruiser. The light turned green and I gave him a small wave before shifting my gears and accelerating, speeding off in the direction of the club. 

* * *

   "Keegles I need you on V.I.P tonight, " John begged, sweaty forehead dripping down onto his expensive shirt as he approached me while I was finishing tying the ridiculous corset that was my work uniform.   
  
   "On two conditions," I replied, flustered at the cording not wanting to tighten enough to not try to fall down.  
  
"Anything."

  


[Originally posted by miel--vanille](http://tmblr.co/Zl9iyl1i10EmD)

   "You never,  _ever_  call me 'Keegles' again  _annnd_  you help me finish tying this clown costume." I retorted haughtily, poking him in the broad chest before huffing and turning around for him to undo the knots that I'd accidentally made.   
  
   "Oh, Darlin', I'll lace you up anytime you want." he chuckled, drawl thick with Texan accent. 

* * *

  
   "Hey, Keagan!" I heard over the loud music as I shuffled through the tables of the V.I.P section of the club, dropping drinks and collecting tips as I passed particular customers. I flipped my head around to see none other than Norman Reedus standing up in the booth area that his party had reserved.   
__  
'Holy fucking shit.He remembers my fucking name.' __  
  
   Pulling myself together, I sauntered over to his area with my tray and a smile coating my face even though my insides were full of burning nervousness.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He said loudly over the music, eyeing my small frame squeezed together in the ridiculous ensemble as he sat back down in his seat.   
  
   "I, uh- work here," I answered with a laugh, brandishing my tray a little higher in the air.  
  
   He shook his head with his embarrassment of not paying attention and gestured for me to sit down.   
  
I shook my head, "I can't,"  
  
   "Says who?" He replied, tilting his head back slightly to look down his nose at me as he stroked his chin with his fingertips.  
  
"My manager will be all up my ass. Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

  


[Originally posted by psychodelicznapomarancza](http://tmblr.co/ZLVh2q1gBQQEo)

 

* * *

   "Keagan, uh, you've been bought off the floor." John rasped as he approached me in the dressing room while I was taking a break.   
  
"What? By who?"  
  
   "That Walking Dead guy, didn't you say you were supposed to meet him earlier today?" he answered, squatting down beside my chair, his arm drifting across the back of it behind my shoulders.   
  
   "Yeah, I did" I nodded, taking the last drag of my smoke before stomping it out in the ashtray in front of me.   
  
   "Well looks like you made an impression. Here," He grinned, handing over a thick envelope. I cracked the glue of the seal to reveal a large stack of twenty dollar bills.  
  
"Judas Priest" I gasped, eyes bulging at the heavy weight in my hands.  
  
   "Yeah, that's what I said." He snorted, shaking his head before rising to his feet and extending his hand to help me up, "Go get 'em, tiger."

* * *

   Norman had moved over to the 2 person couch when I reappeared at the table with a smirk in his direction. He grinned mischievously back to me and motioned for me to join him. He motioned for Cynthia, his tabbed waitress for another round, him pointing at me with question before I shook my head no.   
  
   "I gotta ride back to my place, ain't trying to die." I said honestly, looking up at him as I shifted in on the sofa side ways to look at him directly in the face.   
  


"Bike?" He asked, eyes widening slightly in interest.  
  
I nodded in reply while taking a deep sip of my drink.  
  
   "No shit," He chuckled, shifting himself more to be able to look at me, stroking his goatee in thought, "What you ride?"  
  
   "Hayabusa." I answered with another nod, smile creeping up my face, "I like to go fast."  
  
   He closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his thighs, shaking his head while chuckling to him self quietly. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity as he leaned back to reach under the table beside him and pull out the very same helmet I'd seen on the man on the street earlier.  
  
"That was you, huh?" I snorted, shaking my own head.   
  
   "Ya looked fucking hot, just saying" He gruffed, placing the helmet back where it came from and holding his hands up. I smiled widely at him but rolled my eyes.  
  
"You're a flirt, Reedus." I snorted back, thanking my own anxiety for giving me courage.  
  
"Are you a fan of flirting, Keagan?" He rasped lowly, eyes drifting down my neck seductively as he casually licked his lips.  
  
"I'm a fan of you." I replied slyly, cocking an eyebrow to accompany my tone.

  


[Originally posted by divine-trash](http://tmblr.co/ZhVmGy1pT_S1l)

 

* * *

Somehow, some way that I'm still not exactly sure how happened, Norman fucking Reedus was pressing me against my front door and attempting to rip my clothes off.

   "So fucking beautiful" He murmured into my neck between sucks and bites and licks, causing an explicit moan to surge from my core through my lungs.   
  
   "Fucking hell." I gasped as I felt his strong arms pick me up and wrap my thighs around his waist.   
  
   "Which way to the bedroom?" He rasped against my ear, carrying me down the hallway as I attacked his throat.   
  
   "First door on the left." I answered, sucking specifically on the little tiny tattooed 'x' near his collar bone.   
  
   "Fucking  _fuck_ " he grunted as he squeezed my ass between his fingers as he made our way to my bed. He swung the door open and tripped over a loose article of laundry on the floor, plunging us to the mattress that thankfully caught our fall. 

   "Jesus" I giggled as the breath was knocked out of me, his face burying itself in my chest after he lifted my shirt over my head. I quickly made my own task out of tearing his clothes off, unbuttoning the dress shirt covering his body as fast as my fingers could work.  Once it was finally removed we began hasty work of each others pants and underwear before he molded his body against mine to rut between my thighs. 

   "You safe?" He asked before biting the flesh of my nipple, pulling another moan from me.  
  
   "Yes," I hissed, feeling my core flood more with his gravely grunts as he kissed his way down my stomach.

  


[Originally posted by rickdixonandthefandomlifeposts](http://tmblr.co/Z2wIui2Ik3SLa)

   "So fuckin' hot." he mumbled before diving his tongue directly to my sweet spot, my hips bucking off my bed into his face without my control. His mouth enveloped me in a fiery wetness, kissing and sucking and licking it's way through the tension building in my gut.   
  
   "Holy fucking shit, Norman." I panted, chest heaving and sweat prickling to the surface of my skin as he continued to work magic between my legs. He moaned into the tender bundle of nerves, shattering my resolve as I instantly began to crumble.   
  
   "Ahhhh! Fuckkk! Ahhhh! I screamed as the tingles flooded my body and my juices flooded his face. He pressed his forearms against my abdomen and held my hips down so I couldn't press myself any closer to his face. He pulled his mouth away slightly, letting just the tip of his tongue flick itself over my swollen clit before licking the last drop of my release from my trembling lips.   
  
   "Ya like that, sweetheart?" He cooed, pulling himself up my body to box me inside his strong arms. My eyes were still rolling tot he back of my head and my thoughts were swimming but I some how managed a nod of my head. 

   "Ya want me to fuck you into this mattress?" He growled, nudging his nose against my jaw line and snapping his teeth.  
  
   "Fuck yes." I hissed, prying my eyes open to see him positioning himself at my entrance.  
  
   "Good, cuz I'm gonna." He grunted back before dipping inside me with one smooth thrust of his hips. My eyes rolled back again and another wail of pleasure blasted its way through my vocal chords as I gasped for breath.   
  
   "Jesus fucking Christ, woman." He groaned, his own loud exasperation bellowing through my apartment as he felt my tightness for the first time. I could his own resolve was crumbling quickly as he let a primal growl roll through him before pulling his hips away and plunging them back in with a sharp snap.   
  
   "Yes!" Was the only thing I could manage to scream as he began a punishing barrage of quick thrusts into me, his thick and lengthy member stretching and splitting me open with every movement.  
  
   The sweat that he was protruding dripped from his forehead to my chest but I didn't care, I wrapped my legs around his hips and dug my nails into his back as the pleasurable pain surrounded my insides. We became almost feral, his fists moving to my hear for leverage as he pummeled into me with such a force both of our bodies were scooted up the bed with every snap. I yanked his hair back, baring his neck and that little tattoo again for me to ravish as I felt my second orgasm approaching quickly.  
  
   "Yeah, I can feel it baby, come on girl." He rasped into my damp hair, sweat slicking and salting my skin that he attacked like a hungry animal.   
  
   "Fuck, Norm-an" I keened, eyes squeezing together as the ripples of ecstasy surged through me once again before my body practically seized with the tension snapping itself in my gut.   
  
   "Yeah!" He urged, his hips becoming erratic and sloppy as he pushed hismelf further for his own pleasure. A dozen strokes later and he was grunting liek an animal again, nuzzling his sweaty face back into my hair as he rasped in my hear, "gonna nut." 

  


[Originally posted by sensualkisses](http://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2Pu87oO)

   "Yes, Norman, yes!" I encouraged, filling his thickness swell inside me before his hot sticky liquid spilled in my body with his final thrust. He collapsed forward, breathing heavily as his weight pushed down on me.   
  
   "Fucking hell." I panted as he rolled off me, my hand going to my forehead to wipe the sweaty hair away.   
  
   "Understatement, baby doll." He replied breathlessly, rolling to face me and wiping his own fringe from his eyes.   
  
   We lay there silently, catching our breath for a moment before the unmistakable sound of a phone vibrating from somewhere near the pile of our clothes interrupted us.   
  
   "Shit." He muttered, standing from the bed unashamed as he made his way to his pants.   
  
   "Ello?" he grunted in irritation, eyes flicking to where I still lay sprawled out over the sheets.  
  
   "Yeah, alright. I'll be back soon." He huffed before nodding his head and ending the phone call, returning his attention to me, "Look, I'm sorry about this, but I-"

  


[Originally posted by the-darkness-inside-my-heart](http://tmblr.co/Zrbfbl26l9pzS)

   "Don't worry about it, Norman. I get it. It's been fun." I promised, not letting the disappointment show through my tone of voice or facial expressions.  
  
   "Gimme your phone." He requested, pulling his dark jeans back on over his hips. I rummaged through my purse by the side of the bed and found it, unlocking it and throwing it in his direction on the bed. He scooped it up and proceeded to press multiple buttons.  
  
   "Here you go, I sent myself a text, that way I can let you know the next time in town. I'm leaving today." He explained, holding the screen to show me he had input his information. I snorted at the contact name "Norman's Monster Cock"   
  
   "Alright. Well, I'll walk you out." I concluded with a smile, tossing a abandoned shirt on over my nakedness to walk him to the door.  
  
"Seriously, I'm gonna call you next time I'm in Vegas." he assured, eyes glinting with his own disappointment.  
  
"Sure,  _Normskie_ , I believe you." I quipped sarcastically, my eyebrow lifting as I bit my lip. He gave me one final heated kiss before darting out of my home and down the hallway. 

  


[Originally posted by darusreedus](http://tmblr.co/ZE2Pkt24QHdX8)


	2. Jaxon

 

   I adjusted my dress down my thighs a little more as I waited for the doorbell to be heard throughout the Georgia home. A high pitched "I fucking got it, damn!" could be heard from other side of the door.  It was suddenly wracked open and I jerked my face upward to see a small blonde standing in the doorway with a bored look on her face.  
  
   "Hi, I'm Jax-" But was cut off by the woman waving her hand and turning and walking back in the house.  
  
   "He's this way." She called back un-amused, turning down the hallway as I entered the house.

* * *

 

   "Norm, your....girl is here for the evening." She shouted out towards a set of stairs as I finally caught up with her in the kitchen. She walked over to the few liquor bottles and began pouring herself a glass. She was in short black shorts and a tank top, and I could see several tattoos littering her thighs with pretty colors. She cleared her throat when she caught me staring and I quickly diverted my eyes from her frame.  
  
   "You wanna drink or somethin'? Norman's prolly in the shower." She said casually, stepping back up on her tip-toes to pull down another glass.   
  
"Uh, sure. Do you have any Chardonnay?"  
  
   She snorted, smile creeping on her lips as she turned to look at me fully, "You got red or you got whiskey, s'all he drinks."   
  
"Oh, um. I guess red is fine."  
  
   She nodded and bent down to where there was wine glasses hanging in a wooden rack and pulled one out as well as the bottle of wine. She filled the glass before recorking the bottle and handing it to me.  
  
   "So, um, you're a friend of Norman's?" I inquired as I looked around the beautiful kitchen from where I propped myself at the island. The blonde snorted again but nodded her head in reply.  
  
   "Yeah, we're friends. You a..friend of Norman's often?" She cocked an eyebrow and had a sly grin creeping across her lips as she finished her words.  
  
   "Uh, yeah. We see each other every now and then. I’ve never been here though."  _Of course she knows what I do for a living. Fucking obvious._ _  
_  
"So tell me...I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"  
 _I didn't get to, you interrupted me._ _  
_  
"Jaxon," I replied with a sweet smile, despite the irritation inside me at the woman's narrowed eyes.  
  
   "Well, nice to meet you,  _Jaxon_ " She spit the word out like it was venom, and I couldn't help but cock my own haughty eyebrow in her direction. I opened my mouth to speak again but was quickly distracted by Norman's shirtless body entering the room.

  


[Originally posted by wouldnormanreedus](http://tmblr.co/ZOXmgk2PU3B1O)

 

   "Kylin, see you met Jax," He drawled with a smirk, pulling the shirt over his head and coming up behind the woman and ruffling her hair. It sounded like she actually fucking  _growled_  at him.   
 _  
Jesus help me. This is gonna be a long night._ _  
_  
"I did, Normskie. I did. Have you heard from him?" She replied, pulling her phone out of her back pocket to check the screen.  
  
   "Nah, girl, sorry." He answered, sullen expression across his face, "He'll be home soon though, you know it."   
  
   As if on cue, the front door opened and Kylin's eyes perked up, brightening for a second as she watched the man make his way into the kitchen with a tired expression on his face.   
 _  
Of course it's Jeffrey Dean fucking Morgan_ __  
  
"Hey babe," Kylin squeaked as he stepped around the island to stand behind her, his strong hand wrapping over her shoulder so he could lean down and kiss the crown of her head.  
  
"Did ya finish?" Norman rasped, looking at his friends exhausted face.  
  
   "Yeah, fuckin' finally. Hopefully this shit will be over soon." He replied back, taking Kylin's spot after she got up to rummage through the fridge.   
  
   "Hey, I was sitting there, asshole." The woman snarked, popping the top on a beer and handing it to him. Through his tiredness he managed a smirk, "Move yer meat, lose yer seat, darlin'."  
  
   She shook her head and let herself lean against the counter beside him. He nudged her shoulder and she rolled her eyes at him before returning her attention to me.

  


[Originally posted by mypsychosilence](http://tmblr.co/ZQjNIi1-vOrYF)

 

   "So,  _Jaxon_ , how much does Normskie pay you?" she asked nonchalantly, smirk playing on her face as she dragged the glass she'd been sipping on from in front of Jeffrey over to her.  
  
   "Jesus, Kylin!" Norman chastised, arms flailing in the air with his eyebrows as he looked to me nervously, "Just fuckin' ignore her."  
  
"What? I'm just asking, we're all friends here, right,  _Jaxon?_ "  
  
   "Uh..." I stammered, eyes flicking all around the room as I raised the wine glass to my mouth instead of speaking.  
  
   "Kylin, what in the hell is wrong with you, girl?" Jeffrey chuckled, eyes amused despite trying to scold the woman.   
  
   "Hey, we have no secrets here. Jeff gave me three grand to talk to him, I'm not ashamed. Jeff's not ashamed, are ya Mr. J?" Kylin retorted, crossing her arms and bending over the counter with her head cocked towards her boyfriend who glared at her while biting the inside of his cheek. My mouth dropped open and my eyebrows shot to the middle of my forehead as I tried not to choke on the grape liquid.   
  
   "Annnd moving away from this conversation. Jax, would like to join me in the hot tub?" Rescued Norman, his strong hands grasping my shoulders and guiding me towards the stairwell.  
  
   "Of course, honey." I replied smoothly, shifting back to professionalism once we made it out of the tension filled room as he led me up stairs to change. 

* * *

 

   The hot water felt amazing against the muscles of my back as Norman pulled me down the steps towards his chest. I couldn't help the moan that released from me as the soreness of my muscles was relaxed instantly.   
  
   "Come 'ere" he rasped, tugging on my arm a little more to urge me closer to him as he raised his other hand holding his glass of whiskey to his mouth.   
  
   "So your friend is...nice." I smiled as I leaned into where he sunk down into the water and straddled his lap. I brought my glass of wine to my own lips with a small smirk.  
  
   "She's takes some...gettin' used to. She's been...goin' through some things." He tried to explain without divulging too much.   
  
   "It's fine, just might have to charge you extra for the trouble." I grinned playfully, watching him huff out a grunt with his own smirk on his lips.   
  
   "Oh yeah, I don't take care of you enough, girl?" He drawled, setting his glass down on the edge of the tub and taking mine from my fingers to sit beside it.  
  
   "Now, I never said that." I played coyly, letting my fingertips run across his thighs under the water as I dipped my nose to run across his cheek, "but we both know a little more encouragement is always appreciated."  
  
   He snorted a chuckle but wrapped his arms around my waist to dig his fingertips into my hipbones. He grunted in pleasure as he ground up into my center, his heavy dick thickening as it pressed against me with just the thin fabric separating our flesh.   
  
   I moved my hands to the ties on his swim trunks, pulling them apart as he lifted his lips to help me move them down. His throbbing cock was finally exposed and he wasted no time in moving my bathing suit bottoms to the side and plunging into me. The water splashed around us as he instantly began a hearty pace, grunts and groans floating over the sound of the jets rushing mixed in with my high pitched keens and wails that I knew drove him crazy. 

  


[Originally posted by cutie---kisses](http://tmblr.co/ZN-jvf2JEYBfJ)

 

   "Ya like that, Norm?" I moaned as I lowered my face to meet my lips with his as he continued to buck against me, the warm water continuing to relax my muscles and the jets pushing the bubbles around towards all the right places.   
  
   "Fuck yes." he groaned, shoving himself back inside me after pulling me almost all the way off of him. The surprise of having the blunt head press against my insides pulled another high-pitched wail from me as my whole body squeezed instantaneously as my orgasm over took my body.   
  
   "Oh shit, Jaxon, fuck yes." Norman's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he set a sloppy but punishing pace of strokes, the constant spash of water knockng my wine glass over and shattering it as it hit the concrete. We both ignored it, though, as Norman's quest to chase his own pleasure soon sent me over again with the constant drag of the head of his cock rubbing against my g-spot.   
  
   "Fuck...Fuck....Fuck...Take it." He panted with the last of his thrusts before holding me steady, flush against his body as he spilled into me and the water.   
  
   "Fucking shit." I gasped as I pulled myself off of him, the empty feeling throwing a wave of confusion into my head that I had to take a moment to shake away.   
     
   "Gonna make me fall in love with you, girl." He joked as he adjusted his shorts back to correction. I couldn't do anything but snort in return. 

* * *

 

  
   "Well, thank you for the lovely evening, Ms. Jaxon" Norman smirked as he escorted me to the front door.   
  
   "And thank you, Mr. Reedus." I replied sweetly, looking up at him through my lashes as he held out the plain white envelope. 

  


[Originally posted by babycayzzle](http://tmblr.co/Zo9tqg2NhNZFe)

 

   I took it from his hand easily, my own coy smile playing up at him as he leaned down to give me a kiss goodbye. I rubbed the side of his face with the palm of my hand as he smiled down at me, slightly leaning into it before his eyes flickered behind me and he straightened himself. I lowered myself from where I'd been stepped up on my tip-toes and turned around, greeted with the sight of Kylin and Jeff walking up the driveway.   
  
   "See you're finally done. Thank God. I got call time at 5 am in the morning, dick." Jeffrey teased while Kylin kept an unamused glare aimed at me.  
  
   "Shut up, douche bag" I could hear Norman retort as I started towards my car, avoiding her gaze the best I could.   
  
   I unlocked my car door once I made it there and looked up towards the front of the house one more time to see that Kylin and Jeff had finally made it to the front door. Norman was still standing in the entry way watching me. I gave a small wave that he returned at the same time I heard Kylin's voice float through the night air.   
  
"She's a prostitute, Norm. Stop giving her puppy eyes." 


	3. Kuolema

“What are you doin’ here, love?” My brother, Jyrki beamed, crossing the table to sweep me into his arms. I gasped when his smile registered and hugged him tightly, missing his familiar warmth and the strength of his arms around me. 

“Came to check on Pappa. I didn’t see you at the funeral.” I answered, frowning at the man as I sat down beside my other brother, Jussi, across from a handsome man who I didn’t recognize. 

“We were there earlier. I couldn’t really stay long, you know.” Jussi answered for his brother, soft, solemn smile quirking his face as he looked down at me. I nodded my head in response, they had always been very close with Ville’s family. 

“This is Norman, Kuolema. Norman, this is my dear sister, Kuolema Valo.” Jyrki introduced, gesturing between the man sitting across from me and my self. I narrowed my gaze at him at the use of my last name as I outstretched my hand to Norman’s waiting one, his pretty crystalline eyes smiling at me.

* * *

 

“Mrs. Valo.” Norman greeted, hand raising my own to his lips for a quick kiss.

 I smiled, slightly blushing at him as I replied, “Just Kuolema, please. Valo won’t be my last name for much longer.” I shifted my gaze from Norman’s mesmorizing irises to conitue my glare at my friend, earning me a smirk in silent reply.

“Getting married?” Norman asked, curiosity in his voice. Jussi barked out a laugh from his place beside me. 

“Divorced.” I answered before leaning over and stealing Jyrki’s glass of Vodka and downing it quickly. 

“Hey woman, get your own!” He growled, glaring at me with his teeth bared playfully.

“Don’t mind if I do.” I snorted, standing up from the table and making my way to the bar. 

“I’ll get that for you,” Came a voice from behind me. Turning around I was met with Norman’s smiling face as he leaned against the side of the bar beside me. 

“Well thank you, Mr...”I trailed off.

“Reedus, but please, just call me Norman.” he replied.

“Reedus? You’re from that zombie show aren’t you?” Flashes of seeing the name scrolled across Bam’s TV jogging memories.

Norman chuckled but nodded his head, elbow resting on the counter top to cover his face with his hand, “Yeah. You don’t watch it?”

“Um, sorry. Not really. My boss does though.” 

The bartender finally approached us and I rattled off what I wanted before Norman placed his own order. He listened as I spoke my pleasantries in Finnish to the old bar-keep, the man having ran the establishment since I’d been a little girl. 

“Your voice is so beautiful.” He mumbled once we’d received our drinks and were headed back to the table.

“Do you speak Finn, Norman?” I questioned as I took my seat.

“Ha! No. Um, I can speak a little bit of a few other languages, but never picked up on Finnish.” 

“Ha! I’m surprised Lema here can even say Hello in her tongue anymore, after all these years hiding in America!” Jyrki teased, scrunching his nose at me.

“I’m not hiding, Jyrki. Shut the fuck up.” I gritted, flipping him off as I sipped the strong liquor in my glass.

“Did you see him tonight?” Jussi chimed in, throwing his arm around me and pulling me into his side. My eyes flicked to Norman for a second before back to Jyrki.

“Yes, mulkvisti, I did.” I retorted hotly, rollng my shoulders to get out of Jussi’s grasp. The man responded by poking me in my ribs.

“How did that go?” 

“I haven’t seen him in 5 years and recently served him with divorce papers. His mother recently died. About as well as to be expected.” I answered, eyes shifting down to fight back the tears that were attempting to well up again. Jussi could of course sense it, as he tended to do with these things, and threw his arm back around me and pushed his shot glass infront of me with a smile. 

“Drink, Enkeli. Tervetuloa kotiin.” He rasped, kissing the top of my head. Norman raised his glass in salutation and everyone else followed suit. 

 

* * *

 

 

  


[Originally posted by we-love-flandus](http://tmblr.co/Z-GBet2QQplh-)

 

Norman was surprisingly the only one who was able to keep up with my drinking, and by the end of the evening was still fairly coherent, even after we finished a whole bottle of Vodka. I had pulled myself away from the belligerent men I called my brothers and stumbled my way outside for a smoke when a random man approached me, leaning against the wall uncomfortably close. 

“How are you doing this evening, love?” He rapsed in Finnish, Estonian accent thick with his words as his green eyes danced over my frame. He ws obviously drunk, swaying back and forth as he watched me light my cigarette. 

“I’m fine, Thank you.” I replied back, polite smile forced as I wished he woudl just go away.

“Ya know, a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn’t be out here all alone, things...happen.” he whispered, arm drunkenly extending itself out to slither around my waist and bring me closer. I coudl already smell the alcohol on him from where I’d been standing, but up closer the stench was so severe that it almost made me vomit all over his pervy little face.

“I’d appriciate it if you’d remove your hand from me, sir.” I stated firmly, tugging his arm off me and stepping back.

“Oh come on, love, let’s have some fun.” The man smirked, stepping closer again. 

“Everything alright?” was suddenly drawled in English from behind me, the man’s head jerking up at the sound of an American accent.

“This is your boyfriend?” he asked in Finnish, smirk reappearing as he eyed Norman up and down, sizing him up.

“Yes.” I hissed in English, turning on a bright smile as I stepped back into Norman’s personal space, “Play along,” I whispered to him.

Norman got the hint, thankfully, and curled an arm possesivly around my shoulders and drew me into his side. Taking full advantage of the little charade, he let a hand wrap around the back of my neck to pull me into a chaste, but lingering kiss before turning back to the brute still standing there, “Gotta problem?”

I repeated the words to the man in Finnish, quriking an eyebrow as I waited for his response. I coudl taste Norman on my lips, vodka and cigareetes familiar but enticing all the same. I hummed as the man shook his head in a universal ‘no’ motion before turning around and finding some other young girl to bother. 

“Thank you, Norman.” I said, gently pulling myself out of his grasp. 

“No problem, sweetheart. Seems like every country’s got their creeps, huh?”

“They’re not as bad as in America, but yes, still...creepy.” I replied with a light laugh, pretending to shiver in digust. Norman chuckled back, lighting up his own smoke as he looked into the flashing lights of the street. 

“You leavin’ soon? Jussi and Jyrki are pretty smashed but it seems like they’re gonna be here all night. Waiting on their friend Villie or Willie or someone to pick them up I guess.” 

I snorted at the improper pronunciation of my soon-to-be ex-husband’s name, shaking my head as I lowered my eyes to the ground, “Yeah, I’m staying at the hotel down the street.” 

“The one that starts with a P that I can’t prounounce?” Norman asked with a laugh.

“Ha! Yes. That one.” I replied, nodding my head wiht a smirk.

“I”m staying there too. I could walk you?” Norman suggested with a sly smirk bubbling under the innocent facade. 

I gave my own coy smirk back at him, narrowing my eyes with a suspicious look that made him bark out a laugh, “I promise I’m not a creeper.” 

“Definately something a creeper would say, don’t you think, Darling?” Ville suddenly spoke behind me, the deep rumble of his voice instantly pissing me off. 

“Haista vittu, Ville.” I spat, spinning around at him and glaring. Norman’s arm instantly reattaching itself to my waist at the thought of another potential problem.

As if they’d been standing at the door waiting on Ville to approach, my brothers decided it would be a good time to exit the bar, basically falling out the entry way in their drunkenness, causing both Norman and Ville to rush forward to catch them. 

“It’s Willieeeeee!” Jussi screeched, arms reaching forward and encasing his bestfriend around the shoulders.

“Normie, Normie, Normie, This is Ville”-Hiccup- “This is Kuo-Kuo-Kuolema’s” -hiccup- “Husband!” Jyrki slurred.

“Ex-husband.” I clarified harshly.

“Not yet, love. I still haven’t signed those bloody papers yet.” Ville chuckled, directing Jussi to where he’d pulled his car up to. 

Norman helped Ville push the two men into the backseat before stepping away to wait on me while smoking another cigarette. 

“Are you going walking with the American or would you like a ride back  _home_?” Ville asked, green eyes flicking from mine back behind me to where I assumed Norman was standing. 

I snorted in disgust at his use of the term ‘home.’ His house hadn’t been my home since I found him in bed with that stupid whore of a woman. 

“I’ll walk.” I seethed, turning on my heels and grabbing Norman’s hand, surprising him as I drug him away from the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

  


[Originally posted by ofallingstar](http://tmblr.co/Zs26mu28I0nFX)

 

“So your ex seems like a stand up guy.” Norman quipped as we walked down the street to the hotel.

“Absolutely delightful, isn’t he?” I chuckled back, giving him a side eyed smirk. 

“Seems like there’s some tension there, though, I’d say.” 

“Just a little.” I replied, not really wanting to go into the details of it.

Thankfully Norman seemed to not want to  _hear_  any of the details of it, and we continued our walk in peaceful silence until we approached the old hotel. We stumbled our way up the stairs, laughing at each other’s clumsiness as the alcohol took back over when we stepped into the warm air of the lobby. I had to hold onto him a couple times to keep him from tipping over as we approached my room.

“This your room?” Norman giggled, pointing to my door.

“Yes.” I replied back with my own giggle.

“That,” He pointed to the door across the way from mine, “Is my room.”

“Well, look at that, neighbors for the night.” 

“Your leaving?” Norman asked, brows furrowed in an almost-pout.

“Tomorrow, yes. Back to Pennsylvania.”

“Oh, well, that’s cool. I guess it was nice meeting you.” Norman nodded, smile encroaching his eyes as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around me and kiss my cheek. He started to pull away but I caught his arm with my forearm.

“Hey Norman?” I breathed, suddenly feeling very nervous of what I was about to ask. After seeing my brothers and seeing Ville, I needed an escape from what I’d spent the last 5 years of my life running from. I needed to remind myself that I wasn’t apart of this place anymore. That my life was different now.

“You want to...come inside?”

Norman blinked at me for a second, registering what I said, I suppose, before swallowing thickly and nodding his head. 

My hotel room was small, but contained a mini-bar and a california king bed, so I really coudln’t complain. Norman shrugged off his jacket and scarves while I proceeded pouring us a drink. 

“So what brings you to Helsinki, Mr. Reedus?” I questioned, sauntering over to where he’d taken a seat at th edge of the bed to join him, handing him his glass as I sat down. 

“Doing an art show at the University. I’ve met Jyrki and Jussi a few months back on another project.” he replied before taking a sip of the stout liquor I’d poured him, “What about you?”

“The funeral. I try to avoid this place at all costs.” I chuckled, looking down to where my hands were fidgeting withthe glass, “Too many bad memories here.”

“You grew up here?” 

“Yes, but when I started working for Bam I flew back and forth between here and the states while Ville and I were....still together... until I found him with...” I trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement as the memories made me see red. 

“He looked smarter than that.” 

I snorted, “He’s not, apparently. Too big of a romantic to be able to wait for his wife to come home.”

That’s not romantic, that’s selfishness.” Norman stated, shaking his head in disguist.

“Yeah well, shit happens, I guess, huh?” I replied, downing the rest of my drink before watching Norman do the same. 

We stared at each other for a few moments, neither of us really sure of what to say or do.

“So...”Norman started, but trailed off. 

“So...are you going to Kiss me again, Norman?” I asked, propping my elbow on my knee to hold my chin up with my knuckles. 

Norman gulped, a cute little motion before letting a wide gin splitting his face. He took the glass out of my hand and placed it on the side table before wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me into another sweet kiss. His other hand snaked around my waist, nervously pulling me closer to him as I leaned us both back on the mattress. The kiss deepended as he opened his mouth against mine, breathing heavily against my lips, encouraging me to push my tongue past his teeth to dance with his. 

He rolled over on top of me, his chest prest against mine as our tongues dominated each other’s mouths. He gripped my hip with bruising fingers, pulling an involentary whimper from my lips as his body rutted against mine. 

“Fuck” I moaned, eyes rolling back into my head as his lips worked their way down my jawline to my neck, sucking and licking at my sensitive flesh and making me writhe below him. 

“You want this?” He rasped, breaking away for a second to look me in the eyes for confirmation. I took a second to make the decision, the fresh cuts on my heart bringing Ville to the front of my thoughts for a moment before I swallowed all memories of him down and focused on the beautiful man waiting on my answer. I exhaled the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding and nodded. Not giving me the chance to change my mind, his tongue isntantly went back to attacking mine as his hands found their way under my shirt, moving to pull it off with one hasty motion. My fingertips found the hem of his own shirt and began to pull it up, and he raised himself off of me to help me rip it over his shoulders. My eyes raked down his chest, smirking at the tattoo.

“Your own name?”

“My grandpa’s.” He replied, latching his mouth onto the cleavage that spilled out of my bra as his arms snaked around me to lift me up to unclasp it. 

“Fuck,”I repeated again as his tongue raked along my hardening nipple, a groanof pleasure rumbling past norman’s lips and into my flesh as he continued his assault downward.

  


[Originally posted by sensualkisses](http://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2A9hBYh)

 

Once he got low enough he started working on the button of my pants, easily undoing it before looking back up to my face for one final question of consent. I nodded my head eagerly, earning me another smirk from him as he began pulling the slacks over my hips. He made quick work of my panties before pulling back again, unbuckling his belt while hungrily devouring me wiht his lust blown eyes. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He panted, throwing himself back ontop of me once he was down to just his black Saxx boxers, tossing a foil-wrapped condom onto the pillow beside me. His arm wrapped back around my waist and he flipped us over, my thighs adjusting to straddle his hips and grind down onto him, my heat dampening the fabric separating us. 

“Fuck, look at you.” He drawled, hands groping at my heavy breasts as he pushed his groin into me, enticing another mewl past my lips. I leaned forward and kissed him again, biting his lower lips and lifting my self off of him so he could push the last article of clothing away from his body. 

He made quick work of rolling on the latex before shifting my hips and pulling me down so he could push into my body with a deep growl. My head instantly rolled backwards and a wail left me as the needy want deep inside me took over and I began to rock against him. 

“Vittu minulle, Norman.” I rasped, my ecstasy making English almost impossible.

“I have no idea what the fuck you just said, but whatever it was was hot as fuck.” Norman gasped in reply, fingers pinching and tweaking my nipples as I began to lift up and down ontop of him with a faster pace. 

“Fuck me, Norman.” I repeated, making sure to speak the correct language as I bounced on his thick cock. 

“Yes fuckin’ ‘mam.” He retorted lowly, gripping my hips with another bruising grasp as he began bucking up into me as fast as his body would allow. I matched his thrusts with grinds of my own, earning me grunts and mewls from the man below me. “Ride that cock, princess. You look so fuckin’ good on my dick.” 

“Norman!” I keened, raking my hand through my hair to push it away from my sweaty forhead. I could feel the pressure in my core coiling around itself, ready to snap the tension at any second as he continued to work me over. 

“Yeah, girl, yeah.” He growled, suddenly flipping us back over and throwing my leg over his shoulder in one smooth stroke. The new angle dug him in deeper, pulling more powerful and drawn out wails from me as he thrust over and over, sweat glistening across our skin and melting us into one another. 

“I’m about to come,” I keened, each snap of his hips rubbing against my clit and sending my body into a frenzy. Tingles shot through my veins as the pleasure took over, a loud, full-bodied scream forcing it’s way out of my chest that sound something similar to his name. His hips stuttered in time with the flutter of my squeezing walls, following after me in release. He grunted in time with his off-kilter thrusts until he collapsed on top of me with exhaustion.

“Holy Hell,” Norman panted, rolling off of me to dispose of the condom into the trashcan by the bed. I instantly started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, confused at my reaction.

I snorted a couple of times before composing myself, “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you.”  _-Another giggle-_ “It’s just, I haven’t done that in years!”

“What? Sex, or a one night stand?” He chuckled, climbing back into bed and arranging the sheets over us.

“Both!” I confessed, pulling the sheet up over my cheeks to hide my embarrassment.

Norman’s eyebrows shot up and his eyeballs looked like they might actually pop out as he choked, “Wh-What?! No fuckin’ way.”

I nodded, looking up at him sheepishly with my face still covered. He shook his head as he placed his arms behind it, looking down at me from where he lay with a disbelieving smile. 

“You’re staying, right?” I asked suddenly, not wanting to be alone after the evenings festivities just yet. 

“You want me to?” He asked back, quirking an eyebrow, disbelieving look still plastering his face.

“Look, I know I just met you. I’m not trying to do the whole ‘Be with me forever’ groupie bullshit I’m sure you deal with. I understand what this is, and I hope you do too,’ I spoke softly, placing my hand on Norman’s chest, to which he covered with his own, “This felt good, though, I will admit. Being with someone, so If you don’t mind...”

Norman didn’t answer, just simply turned off the dim light and let me snuggle into him, his warm embrace comforting me through the night. 


	4. Kylin

********"Uh, where the fuck are you?" I huffed over the phone as I stared at his best friend's face standing in the middle of the airport.  
  
"Uh, did you not check your texts yesterday, woman?" My boyfriend huffed back, obviously exhausted and irritated.  
  
"No, I didn't, because I was on a fuckin' plane for 12 hours flying across the fucking  _country,_  Jeffrey."   
  
"The producer called me into an emergency meeting, girl, I missed my fuckin' flight. And now they want me to-" He started to explain, but I quickly cut him off.  
  
"So what you're fucking telling me is your missing my fucking  _birthday."_ I gritted, tears flooding my eyes as rage and heart break filled my chest. 

* * *

 

"Look, Ky, I'm-" he attempted again,  
  
"No, you know something, Jeff?" I began as I grabbed Norman's hand and pulled him towards the exit as I spotted a group of fans with their cell phone cameras at the ready headed for us, "That con got rescheduled. You missed Halloween, and now, my fuckin' birthday? You wanna  _push me_ away after what happened then you know what? Fuck you, I'll  _throw your_  ass away."   
  
"I bought you a God-damned Camer-"  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck about the fucking car, Jeff! I wanted  _you_  here, I wanted to be with my  _entire family_ , but you're too fuckin'  _busy_  for me, so now I'm going to be too busy for you. Forever."  
  
I threw my phone back into my purse as the tears spilled freely down my face, Norman wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side before kissing the crown of my head, "Come on, girl."   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with him?" I wept as I crawled into the driver's side my rental, Norman pushing himself into the passenger after stowing his bags in the trunk.  
  
"You know he would be here if he could, Ky. Shit happens."  
  
"All the fucking time? I haven't seen him since Vegas, a god damned  _month_  ago, and he couldn't figure out a way to make it to his girlfriend's fucking  _birthday?_ Sorry, Norm, not buying it."  
  
"So you're just gonna be done, like that, after everything?"He questioned, turning in his seat to look at me with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Not unless he shows up to my fucking party in a God damn tuxedo and kisses my feet like the ass hole he is, then no. I'm tired of fighting with his ass and then him doing this shit. Wants to be jealous of every little fucking thing but can't make the time to come see me? Cancels on me last second? Through text, no less? I don't fucking think so."  
  
Norman turned back around in his seat as we exited DFW airport and got onto the main highway. We drove in silence towards my parents' house for a little bit before I finally calmed down enough to reach over and plug in my phone to the aux cord.   
  
While handing Norman my phone with my playlist open I took one hand off the wheel and leaned over the middle console to open the glove compartment, unintentionally putting my head in the general area of his groin. Norman held his hands up to the roof of the car in surprise, coughing out a laugh of nervousness at my sudden closeness. Sure, we'd hugged and stuff, but my face had never been that close to his cock before. 

"Calm yer dick, Norm. Just getting this." I smirked as I held up the pre-rolled joint that I'd retrieved from the compartment and righted myself, changing lanes just in time to avoid hitting a Mazda that decided last second to merge into the construction that was this stupid fucking highway. 

  


[Originally posted by prettymuchdixonalready](http://tmblr.co/ZfCxfg2KuO10I)

 

"Isn't that illegal here?" He questioned, lifting a sarcastic eyebrow at me.  
  
"It's illegal in Georgia too, Norman." I side-eyed him, holding the lighter to the end to spark it, "Not like it's the worst illegal thing either of us has done."   
  
"Shut the fuck up," He chuckled with a smile as he shook his head and took the joint from my fingers, inhaling the thick smoke and immediately choking as he scrolled through the list of music, cocking an eyebrow, "You gone gangster on us or something?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and hit play." I snarked, snatching the spliff out of his fingers.   
  
"Welcome to Dallas, I guess, at least I know the words to this one," he laughed as he hit the button and the song started. I expelled a chuckle of my own and a raised brow at his choice, Norman shrugging and beginning to bounce in his seat, throwing his hands around dramatically as he rapped the words,  
  
 _I'm gettin' money,  
Wassup nigga?   
You still broke,  
You's a fuck nigga  
_  
I continued to laugh at him as he took the joint from me, watching him out of the corner of my eye with amusement at his wildness.   
  
 _I'm in a wide body, top off,  
With a white girl,   
Gettin' topped off, _

I rolled my eyes at him as he motioned with his thumb in my direction before he lifted his hips off the seat and gestured with his hand that he was getting blown, "I can't stand your ass sometimes," I mumbled.  
  
 _call me Uncle Tom  
Tom Brokeoff, like Uncle Sam, I'm trying to get broke off  
Her, her name Lindsey, no Lohan   
Shout out to Waka Flocka song,no hands  
_  
The both of us held up our hands, mine off the steering wheel, and shifted back and forth in sync.   
  
 _Twenty racks, racks, no bands  
Blowing money, no fans  
I don't ride with high points, those jam  
And this seat peanut butter, no jam  
Soft white, no tan  
Grab a fork, and go ham_  
  
"Ayeee" He shouted before continuing the lyrics, us passing back the roach back and forth until it was spent and him picking another song.  
  
"You literally listen to every single thing I do, girl. This is amazing." He smirked with pleased nod as he scrolled through, picking a Murderdolls song I'd forgotten was even on my phone.  
  
"Glad you feel that way, Jeff hates my choice of music." I shrugged, frowning slightly as my mind flicked back to him, "he's such a fuckin' dick, dude."  
  
"Yeah, well, you know you two will work it out."

  


[Originally posted by oneforthxroad](http://tmblr.co/ZzeqYu1c-AosD)

 

"Not this time, Norman. I'm fuckin' done." I confirmed, nodding my head with affirmation as I took the exit towards the Dallas North Tollway, "I'm tired of fighting for someone who obviously doesn't give a fuck anymore."   
  
Norman stayed silent for the rest of the drive, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts as he scrolled through his social media. We pulled up to my parents house to see Jensen and Jared sitting outside on the front porch, sunglasses on and beers in hand.   
  
"Well don't you two look cozy?" I quirked as I got out of the car, Norman following suit as we approached the boys.  
  
"You look like you've been crying," Jensen observed, studying my puffy eyes and red nose.  
  
"Sure have, brother." I replied, Norman wrapping his arm around me as I headed for the front door.

* * *

 

  
Norman had apparently figure out a way to talk to Jared, Jensen, and the rest of my family and fill them in on the current separation between me and Jeff. They kept all conversation about him to a minimal, which I was thankful for, because I wasn't even trying to let myself think about him and ruin everything that my family had put together for me for my birthday. Jensen had some-how rented out the entire Cowboys Red River dance-hall, and here I was, six shots deep into a drinking competition with my mother.   
  
"Jesus Christ, woman, can you fucking  _not?_ " Makenzie scolded, per usual, when she walked up on the massacre of shot glasses.   
  
"Oh come on, Kenz, it's just a little bit of Whiskey." I giggled in my drunken state, almost falling over at the sight of my mom hiccuping her way through her coke back, "Go find someone to play with."   
  
"Only man I'm even half ass interested in keeps staring at you like you're gonna explode at any second." My sister replied, tilting her head to the end of the bar we'd been sitting at, where my eyes met with Norman's, him smiling at me and raising his glass in salutation.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I mumbled to her, frowning slightly as my eyes never left his.   
  
"Oh come on, honey, that boy's got it bad for you." My mom teased, shaking her head as she turned her body to motion for Norman to join us, "Just watch and see, baby."   
  
"That's Jeff's best friend, Mama." I argued as I watched Norman chuckle and shake his own head at my mother's wild arms flailing at him but stand up to make his way over.  
  
" _So?_  You think that stopped your father from winning me?" She retorted with a snort, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward to embrace Norman as he joined us.  
  
"How're you doing, Mrs. Ackles?" Norman giggled, hand on my mom's back as he lead her back to her seat.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Reedus. Have a shot with us." She replied, motioning for the bartender again.  
  
"Haven't you had enough, Mom?" Kenz stated, hands on her hips as she huffed.  
  
"Kenzie, dear, I brought you into this world, I can take you out. Leave me alone. It's my daughter's birthday, and she wants to get drunk with her mama. Don't happen very often." My mother retorted, shooing my sister away.   
Norman laughed and stepped around her to take the empty seat beside me, smiling at me with kind eyes as he at down, "You look gorgeous tonight, Ky."   
  
"Thanks, Norm," I smiled back, suddenly aware of my mother faux coughing on the other side of me, redness rising in my face as I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Isn't my daughter just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen Normie?" My mother beamed, drunken hand twiddling with a loose curl of my hair before she set it neatly back in place, "Too bad she's got such horrible taste in me, huh?"  
Norman choked back a laugh as he raised his glass to his lips with a nod, his own cheeks heating up as his eyes trickled over my face.   
  
"Stop, mom." I demanded, the bartender finally bringing over three more shots.   
  
"Never." She snorted back, raising her glass at the same time as Norman and I and clanking them together. 

* * *

 

  
We were 14 shots deep when Norman through his arm around me and pulled me into his side. It was almost closing time, and him, my mom, and I were the only ones even still there.   
  
"You're stayin' at our house, right Normskie?" My mother slurred as she collected her purse from the door girl before we schlepped her outside to wait for the cabs Norman had called.   
  
"No, mam, I got myself a hotel room at the Hyatt." He answered curtly, holding his phone up to show the page pulled up with his reservation information.   
  
"Ooooh, that's a nice one. You should make sure he gets there safe, Kylin, you know how those Dallas drivers are." My mother hiccuped, wiggling her eyebrows slightly to where she knew only I'd pick up on it.   
  
"I can't stand your ass sometimes, mother." I mumbled drunkenly to her before hugging her neck and kissing her cheek and helping her climb into the taxi van.   
  
Norman chuckled at my mother's drunkenness before throwing his arm back around me and kissing the top of my head as we waited for our ride, "You doin' alright, sweetheart?"  
  
"As good as I can be as long as I don't think about it," I answered truthfully, nuzzling into his side a little more against the chilly November air. I could feel him nod his head against mine as he sighed, wrapping his other arm around me and pulling me into a very much needed hug.   
  
"I can't believe he missed this." He mumbled against my hair, and I could feel his heart beat pick up as he squeezed me closer to him, "I'm glad I could be here, though."   
  
"Me too, Norm. Me too." I sighed back, relaxing into his arms more. 

* * *

 

Norman made the point when we arrived at the swanky Dallas hotel that it probably wasn't a good idea for little ol' me to ride by herself with a skeevy looking cab driver at 3 am in downtown Dallas for an hour to get back to my parents house, informing me that he had 2 beds and that I could stay with him. I agreed easily due to the immediate creepy vibe I'd gotten off the guy the moment we stepped into the disco-ball clad van with the flashing lights. Norman and I giggled drunkenly back and forth, making fun of the sight of my brother and sister two-stepping and my brother falling all over her in his own intoxicated state.   
  
"If Gen had seen that girl trying to grind her way into Jared's pants she'd have whooped her ass." I laughed as the hotel elevator we were standing in climbed its way up the levels, "Jared looked so fuckin' scared." 

  


[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](http://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr29M5zPq)

 

"And then here's your little ass lookin' like you're about to take one of those shoes off and stab her with it!" He joked as he motioned towards your feet.   
  
"She gave me a dirty look, what do you expect?" I shrugged as the doors opened and we spilled out into he hallway.   
  
"You ready for another drink, princess?" Norman asked as he let us into his room. It was pretty and clean and had an amazing view of the other sky scrapers.   
  
"Whatcha got, babe?" I asked, looking out the window.  
  
"We got whiskey," he stated, holding up a bottle of Gentlemen Jack, "and we got Whiskey, Sweetheart," He finished, holding up a bottle of Crown.  
  
"Well I guess I'm sticking with the Whiskey." I snorted. 

* * *

 

"Okay, okay, truth or dare." I snorted, taking a heavy swig of the bottle after my failed attempt to beat Norman at Quarters.  
  
"What?" He gasped, almost choking as he took his own swig.  
  
"I don't know, I'm drunk, it's 5 Am, and It's officially my birthday,  _and_ I'm heartbroken and bored. Humor me." I replied with a shrug.   
  
"Alright, truth." He replied with a narrowed gaze.  
  
"Hmmm...." I started, index finger going to my chin in thought, "Is it true you've always wanted to kiss me?"  
  
Norman gulped, his eyes widening for a second before he let out a nervous bark of a laugh, "Who told you that?"  
  
"No one, actually," I replied, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, watching him visibly relax, "Just wondered what you'd say."   
  
Norman took another swig of liquor before fumbling in his nightstand and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, offering me one before confessing, "I've thought about it."   
  
Both my eyebrows shifted to my forehead as I watched him light the cancer stick, and I raised the bottle to my lips again, "You know it's illegal to smoke in here, right?"  
  
"Not like it's the worst illegal thing we've done." He mimicked my earlier words with a smirk, taking a deep drag off the smoke before tossing me a lighter so I could do the same.  
  
"I consider that a public service," I retorted after my own drawl of smoke.   
  
"Me too." He agreed.   
  
"So, Why haven't you ever kissed me?" I asked, crossing my legs in front of me on the bed where we were sitting.   
  
"Uh, maybe because you're with my best friend?" He replied obviously.  
  
"Well, I'm not anymore." I shrugged, looking at him in the eyes.   
  
"That you're not." He sighed, looking away from me as he took another deep drink.  
  
"Then why don't you?" I asked bluntly.

  


[Originally posted by yourdaddysgiirl](http://tmblr.co/ZcHpTl1-1aE9I)

 

He sighed, looking back to me for a second before flicking his eyes back out towards the window, "Because, I can't."  
  
"Why not? You and Keagan finally make it official?" I asked, the sudden image of her crossing my mind.  _What the fuck are you doing, Ky._ _  
_  
"Nah, not us. She does her own thing."  
  
"Then why not?"  
  
"Because..." he trailed off.  
  
"Because...?" I urged, moving my feet underneath me again.  
  
"Because, Kylin," He huffed, shifting his knees up towards his chest to rest his forearms on them, "If I kissed you, I don't know if I'd be able to stop."   
  
The wind was knocked out of me with his confession, me seeing him again for the first time as his blue eyes burned into mine with an intensity that would rival any fire. If I was being honest with myself I'd always harbored a crush on the man, I mean, who wouldn't, and his protectiveness of me and the things we experienced together only made me love him more. I didn't think of it as a romantic love, though, not even now, with me wilting under his gaze and my body slowly turning into a puddle. I loved Jeffrey, he was the person I was supposed to be with, but his distance and arguments and unwillingness to make me a priority pushed its way to the forefront of my mind as I took another hearty gulp of liquid courage before I returned my eyes to his.  
  
"Hey Norm?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

 

  
The feeling of his arms pulling me towards him as his lips ravished mine was nothing I'd ever experienced before. His mouth was soft, a deep contrast to the wiry stubble on his chin that mixed deliciously with the taste of whiskey on his tongue. He instantly growled at the scent of my own breath on his face as he tugged me on top of him, my thighs instinctively straddling his hips. The short, thin dress I was wearing eagerly rose up my legs as his hands found my ass, pulling the fabric up further before discarding it on the floor, leaving me in just my black panties and bra.   
  
"Fucking Christ," I gasped as his hands squeezed into my flesh, kneading the muscle as his lips left mine to trail down my neck and bite at the silicone in my earlobe. My own fingers dug into his biceps his hips bucked upward, the metal button of his jeans digging into the wetness that was my panties.   
  
"You're so fucking beautiful." he rasped against my throat, one hand coming to cup my breast through my bra to squeeze gently at the mound.   
  
"Norman," I breathed, my own thighs clenching around him as he ravished my goose-bumped skin with his mouth.   
  
"Yeah?" He replied, hips grinding into me again before he bit down on my neck.   
  
"Fuck, what are we doing?"  
  
"Each other, I hope," He chuckled darkly, rolling over to be on top of me and pulling away to remove his shirt before kissing up my bare stomach to the valley between my breasts. My hands tangled themselves int his hair at the sensation, a whimper escaping from my lips as he pulled the cup of my bra down and nipped at my nipple.   
  
Without anymore thoughts, I quickly worked my hand down to his button and popped it open, pushing his pants down his hips at the same time he removed my bra. Once free of the clothing we rutted against each other, tangling ourselves in each other's bodies as his hard erection pushed against my clit and we both groaned in pleasure.   
  
"Fucking fuck, Kylin," He grunted as he almost tore the thin lace from between my legs, his eyes heavy lidded as he saw my glistening wetness for the first time.   
  
"Fuck, lick me, Norman," I whined as his thumb trailed over my slit, a needy moan falling out of me as I watched as he stroked himself with his other hands through his boxers.    
  
His tongue was on my pearl in an instant, licking and sucking through my folds like Judas at the last supper, taking everything he could get. I was a blubbering mess as he worked me over, his teeth and goatee scraping against me deliciously. He held my hips down as they rocked up into his face, moaning at the taste of me as his tongue fucked its way inside. Breathy profanities and whimpers exhaled out of me as he gripped my hips, my core tightening closer and closer together as my muscles strained until the damn broke.  
  
"Normannnn!" I cried as the orgasm washed over me in waves of sensitivity and spots appeared before my clenched eyelids. He pushed two fingers into me and pumped, grunting at the sensation of me quivering around his hand.   
  
"Yeah, sweetheart. That's it." He encouraged as he continued his ministrations, pulling his boxers over his waist with his free hand before crawling up me, dragging his wet face across my stomach and breasts with the motion, to give me a hot, opened mouth kiss. His tongue danced with mine as he withdrew his fingers, pulling away for a moment to lick the release they'd gathered off. He backed off for a second to dig around in his jeans' pocket, extracting a condom from his wallet that he very quickly rolled on.   
  
He threw himself back between my thighs again and rutted around, pressing his thickness into my slick that I quickly bucked up into with a whine.  
  
"You wannet, sweetheart?" He questioned as he lined himself up, rubbing the head of his cock on my clit as his eyes bore into mine dangerously.  
  
"Yes!" I confirmed, pulling him back down to his forearms, kissing him deep as he plunged into me with one stroke.  
  
The loud growl that pushed it's way out of Norman's chest was down right primal, his fists tightening around the sheets on either side of my head as my back instantly arched to meet his hips with mine. He pulled back slowly, inch by inch as he breathed in a sharp inhale of air before stroking back into me as deep as he could go on exhale. I cried out again, my nails digging into his back and shoulders as I splayed my fingers out across his skin and gasped out as he began pumping in and out of me.   
  
"Oh, God," He grunted after a few dozen strokes, my insides beginning to coil again as we rocked back and forth.   
  
"Fuck, Norman, I'm gonna come." I panted,  
  
He quickly lifted himself off of me and pulled out, flipping me over onto my stomach and collapsing back on top of me, biting at my shoulder blades as he re-positioned himself and slid back home.   
  
"Raaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed at the new angle and deepness, the blunt head of his cock hitting my cervix and sending a delicious twang of pain through me. He lifted himself up to hold himself with his arms, fucking himself into me over and over as deep as my body could let him go.   
  
"So...fucking...tight." he panted, sweat dripping from his hair and onto my shoulder blades.  
  
"So...fucking  _big._ " I panted right back, my eyes squeezing shut as the string was cut again and my body soared with orgasmic bliss. The sheets rubbing against my sensitivity heightened the sensation, my cunt squeezing his throbbing cock and forcing another growl out of him.   
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna nut." He grunted as he harshly sped his movements up, slamming into me and grabbing a fist full of my hair. He pulled my head back to arch my back more, covering my lips with his open mouth as he worked his way towards completion. My mind was spinning and spiraling and I figured I was gonna pass out when he finally came, spilling himself into the condom with a loud roar as his hips bruised mine one last time.   
  
He collapsed on top of me for a moment before rolling off to relieve himself of the condom and use the bathroom, my weakened body staying planted firmly where it remained.   
  
"You okay?" He asked as he flicked the light off in the bathroom when he was done, and I turned my head to face him to see he'd acquired new boxers in the time I'd had my eyes closed.   
  
"M' fine." I mumbled, closing my eyes again as the alcohol leaving my system left a migraine in its wake. He crawled into bed next to me, pulling the covers up over my naked body as he tucked us in, me nuzzling into his side as he wrapped his arm around me.  
  
"So what's this mean?" He asked gently, his fingertips dancing lightly over my upper arm, fishing goosebumps to the surface.   
  
"What do you mean, 'what's this mean?'?" I asked back, brows furrowing with question.  
  
"Well, for starters, uh, are you gonna tell Jeff?"  
  
"Why would I?" I mumbled, turning my head to look up at him as I wrapped my arm further around his waist.  
  
"Because...." he trailed off with a sigh  
  
"Because why? It's none of his business, really, and it would just make things awkward between you two." I answered.  
  
"Is it gonna happen again?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows at me.  
I tilted my head at him and gave him an unamused look as I threw my leg over his calf, "I don't know, do you want it to happen again?"  
  
He snorted a smile at me, licking his lips as he growled low in his throat, "Can it happen again right now?"  
  
I giggled at him as I smacked his chest and he turned over on to his side to spoon me, his wide chest and shoulders engulfing me in his warmth.

* * *

 

  
_Bang-Bang-Bang_ _  
_  
My brain convulsed against the disgustingly loud noise coming from the other side of the door. I turned to see Norman still very passed out with his hand down his boxer. I snorted at him, wrapping the sheet around myself as I moved slowly and achingly towards the wooden barrier between me and the person who was about to get a earful of hangover wrath.  
I was not prepared for who was on the other side of that barrier.  
  
"Oh, fuck." I breathed, eyes widening at the sight of Jeffrey.

  


[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](http://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr2KQTcD9)

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
